Spin the bottle
by Randomusername12
Summary: This is a story about the pairing of Amazingphil and Mattg124. All it takes is a game of spin the bottle to make matt realise has feelings for his fellow youtuber... this is not real and I don't own any of the characters. Please review!


So I wrote this after a live show mattg did. He got asked who he has a man crush on, and he said amazingphill. And so this a new one. I don't know if anyone has written A 'phatt' before.

Phatt= mattg and amazing Phill

OMG he was so adorable. I had only just met Phill, yesterday. But he just seemed so innocent and cute…and hot! Wait WHAT THE FUCK I'm not gay. I pushed these thoughts quickly out of my mind.

"So what should we do?" asked Phil in the cutest voice ever….NO STOP IT! "Let's play spin the bottle!" Leda exclaimed. I was with Leda, Dan, Phil, cyr and Serena. "We all take turns and whoever it points to you HAVE to kiss! No backing out ok!" we all nodded.

Leda had the first turn. It pointed to Serena. "Come here babes" Leda said giggling. They hesitantly moved towards each other. "KISS KISS KISS" we chanted. Serena smiled and just went for it. The kissed for a couple of seconds, before they broke apart giggling. Phill and Dan cheered.

Dan had to kiss Leda, they were fine with this. cyr had to kiss Dan, cyr seemed WAY too enthusiastic. I was panicked when it got to my turn. I picked up the old coke bottle and spun it. When it stopped I looked up to see who it had pointed to…Phil? Just my fucking luck. SHIT! wtf should I do?

Phil smiled slightly. "Go on!" Dan said giggling . I stayed were I was. So phil. crawled over, his eyes shining. "Don't worry" he whispered in my ear, making my spine tingle. He rested his palm on my cheek and pulled me forward until our lips met.

I couldn't help it, his lips were so soft. I deepened the kiss, instinctively. I rested my hands on his hips pulling him closer to me. His arms wrapped loosely around my neck. Oh god this felt right. I heard him moan loudly Wait…why wasn't he pulling back. I was shocked when Phill pushed me down against the floor and straddled my waist. Still kissing me.

We only broke away when someone cleared their throat nervously. I had completely forgotten that our friends were there. Phil hurried to get off of me. His face was bright red. I was left breathless. "Well I knew Phill was gay but I didn't know you were too matt." Dan said stunned. "I'm not" I said defensively. "Umm…matt…" Leda said giggling. It was then that I realised I had a massive boner. "Ok maybe I'm bi" I said blushing and shifting to make it less noticeable… wait Phill was gay? I felt butterflies in my stomach.

"Umm Phill I need to talk to you." I muttered. "Oh umm ok do you wanna go outside or…" he trailed off as I stood up and left cyr's room, I walked to my room a few doors down. I could hear Phill's hurried footsteps following me. I pushed open the door and held it open for Phill.

"Phill umm… I have to say…I really like you. Even though we met only a few days ago, I have started having feelings for you." I said hurriedly. I stayed staring at the floor, afraid that Phill would be disgusted.

But to my surprise he chuckled and walked over to me. I felt his hand pull my chin up, so he could look me in the eyes. "I like you too." He pressed his lips to mine once more. I closed my eyes and literally melted into the kiss. He gently pushed me back onto the bed. Phill straddled my waist again grinding into my hips, while kissing me deeply.

I felt him begin to undo my belt. No I wasn't ready for that yet, I had to stop him. I broke away to look into his eyes. "Umm Phill, I don't think I'm ready for that just now." He nodded and got off me. "I don't mind, I'll wait." He said sitting next to me and grinning. "Thanks" I chuckled. "Wait you live in the UK. How am I going to be able to see you?" Phill thought for a second. "I could move here?" Then I remembered something. "What about Dan?" "Well he could move here too. I have enough money to get an apartment here." Omg this would be awesome. I hugged him tightly. "But won't you miss England?" I asked concerned. But to my surprise he shook his head. "Nope I'd rather be here with you." He smiled at me.

As we walked back to the other room, the others giggled. We sat back down with the rest of them. "You two had fun then" Dan said seeing their messed up hair and clothes. Phill glared at Dan then at cyr who was laughing hysterically. "I only wanted to talk to him cyr" I lied. Cyr stopped laughing when Leda slapped him on the back of the head. "Anyway." She said sweetly as though nothing had happened. "Are you two going out now?" Phill smiled. "I'm moving to Canada soon too" Dan stared at Phill and said "don't you wanna be roommates anymore then?" his voice quiet. "Yes I do, you can move with me if you want." Dan nodded smiling.

Time skip:

2 weeks later:

Phill had moved to Canada and I was helping them with moving. "MICROWAVE" Dan said holding up a box. Phill rolled his eyes sarcastically. "What it is actually a microwave?"

"So" I said putting the last cardboard box. "Do you wanna go out for dinner tonight or do ya want me to order a pizza?" Phill, who was attempting to tune the TV, "umm...pizza sounds good actually." He sighed as he turned around "What's wrong?" I asked worried by the sad look on his face. I walked over and pulled him into a tight hug. "It's just I was worried how our fans would react to this." He rested his head on my shoulder. God he was adorable. "Don't worry your fans will be fine, Have you _seen_ what they write about you and Dan?" he looked up "no, what did they write about us?" I laughed nervously yes I had read them so what? "Umm…well they wrote that you two were going out etc." He burst out laughing. "I'm guessing you read them then?" I blushed and nodded. "Aww I don't mind that you did." I kissed him quickly.

"So when do we tell our fans?" I asked sitting on the couch. "Tomorrow if you want" he suggested. I nodded. Phill sat down on the couch with me and turned to lie on my lap. I played with his soft hair.

I leand down and whispered in his ear "you know what" he shudders slightly and say. "what?" he stared up at me. "I love you" he smiled widely and said "I love you too. He places a hand on my face and leant up slowly to press is soft lips to mine.

I was about to deepen the kiss, when Dan walked in. "Oh I was gonna get skyrim." He blushed as he ran to the cupboard, and back to his room. "Well I'd better get back to JOJO" I sighed standing up.

Time skip:

I opened the door to a disgruntled JOJO. "Aww sorry I'm late" I cooed picking her up, and cuddling her in my arms. "I suppose you want feeding" I said looking her in the eyes. He leapt from my arms and ran to her food bowl. She sat and waited expectantly. I chuckled at her cuteness.

I set her food bowl down and went to take a shower. The hot water calmed me slightly. I thought of phill. He was so adorable…and not to mention HOT. He seemed so innocent but when he kissed me, he was completely different. But I didn't know whether I was ready for anything more…or maybe I was. I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist.

I dried my, still slightly green hair (from the die leda had suggested) and stepped into my batman pj bottoms. I got into my warm bed and closed my eyes. After a few minutes I heard the jingle of jojo's collar. She jumped onto the bed and snuggled into my side. I fell asleep stroking her ear.

Time skip:

Next day at phill's house:

"Hey guys" he said to the camera, with his usual wave. "This is another 'old school' video. It's just a quick update. I have a boyfriend." I smile and walk into shot. I sat next to him on his bed." Hey guys I'm matt, or mattg124" phill smiled at me before he turned to the camera and said "ok guys if you don't like this…tough cuz I do." I to my surprise he pulled me in for a kiss. I kissed him back quickly before he pulled away and ended the video. "I thought I'd better kiss you or they would think I was joking."

Late evening at my house:

"hey guys" I practically scream into the camera. Like I do for my dare mattg videos. "this is just a quick update to my love life." I smile "yep I…Mattg have a boyfriend DUN DUN DUN" I say dramatically. Phill giggles and walks into shot. "Hi I'm Phill or amazingphill on YouTube" I hug phill tightly before saying "If you don't like this then fuck off because I love him. But if you love this then fangirl away" I pulled phill into a passionate kiss before ending the video.

I got up, and pulled phill with me and walked to my very messy bedroom. And sat down on my bed picking up my old laptop. "You could use my mac if you want, to look at your comments." "ok sure" however as he got to the chair he was stopped by a soft 'mew'. He looked down surprised. "AWW YOUR SO CUTE" he cried picking jojo up and cuddling her in his arms. Jojo looked up at him and purred rubbing her head against his chest.

I watched phill for a couple of minutes before saying. "You're adorable you know." Phill looked up at me, blushing. "It's true" I said smiling slightly at his embarrassment.

Le mini time skip:

"aww loads of people put really nice comments." Phill said, sitting with jojo on his lap. "lets see." I mumbled getting up. I read the comment he had pointed to. 'aww you two are so cute. I love matt and phill. And I always knew phill was gay." But looking down on the page people were saying things like, 'oh I thought you were going to say Dan' and 'oh I wish you said Dan' I felt a bit hurt. "lots of people wanted you to be with Dan. " I muttered, walking back to the bed and laying down. "aww don't worry, I never had feelings for Dan, I love _you _not him." I smile feeling better, but those comments still hurt slightly.

Time skippie:

OH MY GOD. "phill look at this comment!" I said staring, wide eyed, at the screen. He got up, an angry jojo leaping off his lap hurridly. "you two are so fucking sexy, id love to join in some time ;)" he read out load "oh my god." I smirked suddenly and said "I don't want to share my fun" I pulled him by the shirt onto the bed.

His lips crashed onto mine making me moan in response. His hips grinded into my waist. I felt myself growing hard. I quickly removed his t-shirt. I ran my hands up his smooth chest, causing him to shudder at my slightly cold touch and moan, in pleasure. He unbuttoned my thin cotton shirt, and pulled it off my shoulders. I undid his belt and sliped off his trousers, then his Pokémon boxers (they were adorable) and threw them onto the floor. I then took of my own trousers and boxers. I quickly flipped us over so I was on top. He rested his hands on my lower back, pulling our bodies even closer, while we kissed passionately. Phill pushed me off of him, so he could straddle my waist once more. He stroked my erection slightly. "P…phill don't tease. I…I think I'm ready" I stuttered phill looked me in the eye. "You sure?… we don't have to." I shook my head and wrapped my legs around his skinny waist. "No I want you…I'm sure" he smiled and lined himself up. I nodded and I felt him push in slowly. I moaned in pain and pleasure. The pain was almost gone now. I nodded again, to signal him to continue. He started to move causing both to moan loudly. I had my hands on his waist, my nails were digging into his skin but he didn't seem to care.

We were both close and after a few moments we both came at the same time. He collapsed of top of me breathing heavily. I hugged him close to me for a couple of seconds before he rolled off of me, to he wrapped his arms around my waist. "I love you matt." He whispered. "I love you too phill." I kissed him on the forehead before also falling asleep.

I have written a sequal thing to this, you will be able to find it on my profile. ^.^


End file.
